herofandomcom-20200223-history
Edd
Eddward, or also known as Edd (mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him and not to mix him up with Ed as confusion), is one of the three protagonists/deuteragonist of Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is a young inventor, hard-working student, neat freak, and of course the smartest kid in all the cul-de-sac. He is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds, an observation that seems to be unfortunately unappreciated by his peers. He wears a trademark sock-like black ski hat all the time, used not only as a hat, but also as a catalyst to one of the show's biggest mysteries. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent who also voiced as Krypto from Krypto the Superdog, Martin Mystery from the show of the same name and Dexter from Hamtaro. Biography Of the three Eds, Double D is the most respected and most liked by the others due to his harmless nature, intelligence, inventions, love of peace and order, and his commitment to doing the right thing. Even Kevin at times can be disrespectful towards him when it's convenient. The other kids usually come to him for help and advice, or if they need something fixed. He also does a lot of research and field work, on his own from his friends, and when he isn't with Eddy and Ed, the others often invite him to do things with them and become friendly. However, being an active part in Eddy's schemes, Double D is usually punishes his friends as a result, and sometimes his intellectual and thinking, nitpicky nature can wear on the nerves of the others. In the later episodes, when going to Peach Creek Jr. High, he is a straight-A student son in all of his classes. He shows a strong hate toward sports because of a past, never-discussed dodgeball incident. He even went as far as escaping school to get out of gym class. Though, he is nearly incapable of performing any exercise anyways due to extreme physical weakness. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. Double D is almost always the voice of reason and conscience of the Eds, pointing out the weaknesses in Eddy's scams or explaining how morally wrong they are, even though he is almost always ignored. Being as intelligent as he is, he is able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various other pieces of junk the Eds can find. They often make trips to the Junkyard specifically to look for stuff like this. Appearance His outfit consists of a reddish orange T-shirt, purple shorts, very tall red socks (seen going up and past his knees), and of course, his black hat. Part of his winter outfit consists of an orange zip-up fleece coat and he wears a plaid tie for school. Powers and Abilities *'Exceptional Intelligence': As the smartest member of The Eds, Double D is Extremely Intelligent at everything. *'Inventing Skills': As he works for Eddy, Double D built inventions to scam the Kids or navigate places. Navigation pl:Edd Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Titular Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Pacifists Category:The Messiah Category:Unwanted Category:Victims Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Voice of Reason Category:Paranoid Category:Big Good Category:Famous Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Feminists Category:Right-Hand Category:Insecure Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Omniscient Category:Misguided Category:Envious Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Casanova Category:Nurturer Category:Tricksters Category:Stalkers Category:Poor Category:Kids Category:Outright Category:Arrogant